Surviving Winter
by Oh To Fly
Summary: On leave, Petty Officer Third Class Allison Brennan anticipated a nice calm time away from the ship and from the noises of life. What she didn't expect was a man breaking into her home. Even more of a surprise was she didn't expect herself to survive the Winter. Winter Soldier/Oc I am not a pro in the Navy, so if you see something I have missed or messed up PLEASE PM me and tell!
1. Chapter 1

Hello dearies! So I have absolutely fallen in love with the CA:TWS an decided to do a fanfic. Please vote, comment, but keep and positive! Please and thank ya. Enjoy! *************************************

7 months. It had been 7 months since she had walked across the threshold of her own home. Her deployment had gone 4 weeks longer than expected. Being in the Navy wasn't a bad thing, in fact it had it's perks; but the one thing it didn't have was the feeling only home could give.

She set down her bag and removed her cover (hat) putting it on the coat rack, along with both the jackets she was wearing. The weather had crept up on her as it always had. A snowstorm would be coming through; which was no surprise. In fact, snow and Accokeek, Maryland went hand in hand. Walking into her bedroom she smiled to see quite a few cards and presents on her bed and dresser. Her friends had been kind enough to take care of her house, mail, and other things for her. She moved them all to her dresser and night stand and began the ritual of unpacking. Unzipping her bag, first were her other uniforms. Taking them out, she preciously put them into their own drawer. The hats as well had their own spaces, so not to be ruined. Next came her few civilian clothes, which she tossed aside, deciding they needed washing. Then came her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and other necessary things needed to live.

At the very bottom laid her guns. She picked both up very carefully and laid one on her bed. She walked into her closet, made sure the safety was on, and put it on the top shelf for storage. Returning to her bedroom she picked up the Glock 19 and stared at it. Sighing she made sure a full clip was in, checked the safety, and put it in her nightstand drawer. Living alone presented its challenges, but she had resolved that being a taken off guard would not be and option. Or so she had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes flew open automatically assessing the ceiling. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her eyes. Without having to look at the clock she knew it was 4:05 A.M. It was the time she had been getting up at for the past 5 months. The only difference was a week ago, she would still had been on the USS Johnson. She would have gotten up and had the order and stability she had loved so much. Instead she had to face her empty silent house instead of the bustling of almost 2,000 men and women.

Sighing, she swung her feet off her couch letting out a loud yawn. As she stretched her arms above her head her entire back cracked, giving relief and strength to start her 6th day of civilian life. She hated it so much more than she thought she would. Everyday seemed more uneventful and lonelier than the next. However, she was excited for today! Some of the men and women from her ship were coming over for a barbecue, and she actually looked forward for the day to continue.

Walking into her bedroom she changed into a tank top, sweatpants, a hoodie, and slipped on her running shoes. She drank 2 full cups of water then took off for her jog.

The quiet was always disturbing. She almost missed having an officer yelling "PICK UP THOSE LITTLE LEGS, BRENNAN!" every few minutes. Then again, she wouldn't miss the sit-ups. Her regimen on the boat had consisted of: jog a mile, 20 sit-ups, jog a mile, 30 push-ups, then run 2 miles. It was bittersweet, remembering all the times she had with her fellow sailors. One man would always be stuck to her mind. Her best friend had paid the ultimate price.

Pulling her from the dark corners of her mind, an had wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back.

She heard the squeal of tires, some swears shouted, and then an engine revving away. "Are you alright?" The man asked who had pulled her back. "Yeah," she said watching the car drive away. "You must have been pretty distracted. The guy honked twice," he said. She put down her hood and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. "I was. Thank you so much," she said looking up to the man who had saved her.

Her eyes grew wide and her instincts kicked in and she saluted.

"Good Morning, Staff Sergeant Wilson. Good Morning, Captain Rogers," She said tensely. "Please," he laughed. "There's no need," he said waving it off. Resuming her previous position she was given a chance to observe the men in front of her. They were in jogging clothes yet only SS Wilson was the only one sweating.

"How long have you been home?" The Captain asked. "6 days, sir. I served on the USS Johnson for 5 months."

"5 months?" The SS gave a whistle of approval. "What's your name, sailor?" "Gunner's Mate Third Class Allison Brennan, sir." "Petty Officer?" "Yes , sir." "Well we best be on our way. It was a pleasure to meet you, Petty Officer Brennan," the Captain nodded. As the walked past her, an idea sprung into her head. "Sir!" She said spinning around. The both turned to her. "I know I can never fully thank you, but I'm having a barbecue at my house tonight. Y'all and whoever y'all would like to bring are invited." They looked to each other and gave a nod and a smile.

After giving out the information of time and address, they were on their way and she began her jog back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eaves! Get your ass off my counter," Allison called as she left the kitchen to join the rest of her friends in the backyard. Donovan's loud laughter could be heard a mile away, but she was glad to hear it. His big body was giving her shade from the beating sun, and his scruff beard made his shadow look like a bear. Jess was showing up the guys by disassembling a motorcycle and putting it back together in 10 minutes flat. The smile in her green eyes was genuine, and everyone was happy to see the light in her eyes restored.

"I'm telling you!" Justin protested. When the dirty blonde haired man talked, it was best to move away. He was Italian after all. His hand movements were large and dramatic. "There is no possible way that S.H.I.E.L.D. brought a chopper that big onto our carrier, and we had no idea!" As he made one large swooping motion Allison put a beer in his hands. "Thanks, Brennan!" Travis Leer, Jacob Adams and Greyson Denvers were sitting down with a large map discussing where everything had gone to hell.

Placing three beers down, she steered away from their conversation.

She turned her head as she heard the patio door opening. Out of instinct she called, "Captain on the Deck!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, stood and saluted.

"Please, don't," Captain Rogers waved off. Stepping off the deck and onto the grass. Walking to Donovan he, they shook hands.

"Want a beer, Captain?" He asked. Everything resumed back to normal as everyone welcomed the Avengers into her small backyard.

Walking inside to grab a few more packs of beers she was surprised to see SS Wilson looking at her fireplace mantle.

"Hi, Staff-"

"Sam," he corrected.

"Sam," she lightly laughed. "I didn't know you were here."

"I got here a minute ago. I stopped when I saw the flag..." He said quietly. "How did he die?"

"He was killed in the line of duty," she said like she had practiced so many times. He gave her a sad look, knowing the line and knowing how painful it was to deliver.

"He was a good man," Travis said as he came in with Jacob on his

"I'm gonna take these out to everyone," she said picking up two beer cases and taking them outside.

"She doesn't like to talk like he's gone," Jacob explained to Wilson. "He died saving her, so it makes it all the harder."

"He knew her before deployment?" He asked looking at the picture of the two young friends. Allison's smile was full and her posture beamed happiness as she leaned on her best-friend.

"She and Mikey grew up in the same neighborhood. He got her out of trouble, helped her set her life straight."

" They were basically brother and sister," Travis echoed.

Sighing Sam turned back to the men. "How long ago?"

"3 weeks, 2 days, and four hours," Jacob said looking at his watch.

"The day all went to Hell. Never suspected anyone," Travis said dragging his fingers through his hair.


End file.
